


Tale of Swan

by LunarMaria



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-06 16:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12821688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarMaria/pseuds/LunarMaria
Summary: Natalya Arlovskaya, seorang gadis belia dari pinggiran Kota Babruysk, Belarus datang bersama mimpinya dan harus berjuang di tengah gemerlapnya Kota New York yang tak pernah tidur—namun apa yang akan terjadi jika hari-harinya di kota itu harus dilalui bersama 6 laki-laki berkepribadian kontras antara satu dan lainnya?





	1. Chapter 1

**Tale of Swan**

.

.

.

**Prolog**

Lido Beach, Nassau, New York. Pukul 3 sore.

Tepat setelah benda metal beroda empat yang ia tumpangi tiba di depan sebuah gerbang besar nan tinggi—dan setelah dua lembar uang kertas terulur ke arah sang supir lalu diterima, ia lalu membuka pintu mobil taksi tersebut dan melangkah keluar.

Dengan baik hati, supir paruh baya tersebut membantunya mengeluarkan sebuah tas koper berwarna hitam yang selama satu jam perjalanan diletakkan di dalam bagasi. Ia mengangguk sekilas sebagai ucapan terimakasih—walau dengan wajah tanpa roman.

Kembali ia alihkan perhatiannya—kini tertuju pada sebuah bangunan besar yang dikelilingi pagar tembok. Dari balik gerbang jeruji besi pagar tersebut, ia dapat melihat sebuah halaman yang cukup luas. Bangunan besar tersebut berasitektur modern dengan dindingnya yang didominasi dinding kaca. Bentuk dari setiap ruangan-ruangan yang menonjol didominasi oleh bentuk-bentuk persegi. Bangunan itu juga memiliki tiga buah lantai—membuatnya cukup terkesima.

Bangunan besar—yang adalah sebuah rumah, yang tengah ia tatap nyatanya berukuran nyaris sama besar dengan sebuah mansion dan sesuai perkataan pria pirang yang membuatnya berakhir di sini, bahwa terdapat lebih dari satu orang pernghuni yang berdiam di rumah tersebut.

Tiga orang? Lima orang? Entahlah, ia sendiri tak bisa memastikan dan setelah kembali memeriksa alamat yang tertera pada pilar gerbang—272 Blackheath Rd, ia lalu mendorong gerbang besi tersebut dan melangkah masuk sambil menyeret tas koper hitamnya, sedang tangannya yang lain masih menggenggam kartu nama milik pria pirang yang ia temui beberapa jam lalu di pusat kota.

Pria pirang dengan sebuah bekas luka di dahi dan mengenakan sebuah syal bermotif strip biru-putih yang baginya terlihat konyol sekali.

Ia hanya bisa mengatup kedua kelopak mata dengan kedua alisnya yang refleks menyatu—mengingat insiden yang terjadi siang tadi hanya membuat suasana hatinya memburuk karena jelas saja, bukan ini tujuannya jauh-jauh datang dari kota kelahiran ke Kota New York.

Namun di sinilah ia—Natalya Arlovskaya, yang baru saja tiba di New York, Amerika Serikat dari Kota Babruysk, Belarusia, di sebuah rumah besar di dekat Pantai Lido yang bahkan belum pernah ia kunjungi sebelumnya.

 _Ralat_. Natalya tidak pernah melihat pantai sekalipun, bahkan hingga usianya yang baru saja menginjak kepala dua di bulan Agustus lalu. Nyatanya, Negara Belarus sendiri adalah sebuah _landlock_ yang dikelilingi oleh wilayah negara-negara lainnya.

Setelah berjalan menaiki beberapa anak tangga menuju teras bangunan, ia lalu menekan bel. Wajah tak beroman miliknya memang masih nampak tenang—setenang-tenangnya air danau tak beriak—acuh tak acuh, namun ada kecemasan yang samar yang mulai terbit di dalam hatinya.

Menerka-nerka ia di dalam hati akan siapa yang menyambutnya di balik pintu kayu bercat hitam tersebut—dan tak lama, terdengar suara kunci pintu dibuka. Benda di hadapannya lalu perlahan bergerak memunculkan sosok pemuda berambut keperakan yang berpotongan pendek.

Roman pada wajah pemuda itu sulit dibaca, awalnya—dengan sepasang iris mata sewarna rubi, pemuda itu menatap Natalya dengan tatapan menilai. Kedua iris kemerahan itu bergulir dari wajah Natalya, bergerak turun hingga ujung kaki, lalu kembali menatap Natalya tepat di mata.

 Kedua alis Natalya kembali menyatu mendapat tatapan penuh selidik semacam itu—ada yang ia tak suka dari tatapan itu, hingga sang pemuda berambut keperakan tersebut menyunggingkan seulas senyum miring.

Sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk sebuah seringai tipis dengan kedua iris kemerahannya yang berkilat jahil—pula jenaka, suara pemuda itu yang cukup tinggi dan nyaring menyusul kemudian.

“Kau pasti gadis yang dimaksud oleh Willem, benar begitu?” tanyanya dengan penuh percaya diri. Kedua telapak tangannya lalu ditumpukan ke sisi pinggang. Wajahnya berubah roman—kini terlihat sedikit angkuh, “Siapa namamu tadi? Natalya Arlovskaya?”

Dan Natalya bersumpah bahwa ia akan pastikan dirinya sendiri untuk menjaga jarak dari pemuda ini—sungguh, sikap pemuda itu tampak begitu menyebalkan baginya.

Natalya tidak bersuara, sebuah anggukan singkat lalu ia berikan sebagai jawaban—dan pemuda berambut keperakan itu lantas tertawa nyaring.

“ _Kesesesesesese!_ Selamat datang!” ucapnya lalu mengulurkan satu tangan ke arah Natalya—Natalya hanya meliriknya tanpa benar-benar ingin untuk menjabat tangan pemuda itu, “Namaku Gilbert Beilschmidt, penghuni paling _awesome_ di rumah ini.”

Mendengar kalimat itu, benar dugaan Natalya bahwa penghuni rumah ini jelas lebih dari satu—namun tetap saja, ia tak bisa mengestimasi. Natalya lalu meraih tangan tersebut dan menjabatnya singkat.

“Natalya Arlovskaya,” ucapnya pendek—lalu teringat oleh perkataan Willem lainnya. Ia lalu kembali bersuara—suara feminimnya yang bernada datar itu, “Dimana aku akan tinggal?”

“Huh?” Kedua mata Gilbert tampak melebar sekilas—seolah kaget oleh pertanyaan itu, yang lalu hanya terkekeh pelan, “Nah, soal itu. Tidak ada lagi kamar yang tersisa untukmu, kau akan tidur di dapur,” tukasnya—membuat dahi Natalya seketika mengerut.

“Dapur?”

Gilbert mengangguk kemudian. Seringai pada wajahnya terlihat semakin lebar dengan tatapan berkilat jenaka, “Yep. Dapur.” Wajahnya tampak disetel dengan roman menyesal yang dibuat-buat.

Natalya mengatup kedua belah bibirnya rapat-rapat—masih menatap ke arah pemuda bernama Gilbert tersebut. Willem memang sama sekali tak mengatakan perihal jumlah kamar atau apapun. Pria pirang bertubuh tinggi itu hanya mengatakan bahwa ia harus tinggal di rumah ini—dan Natalya sama sekali tidak menduga bahwa ia hanya kebagian spasi di area dapur.

“Aku yakin kau bisa melakukan hal yang lebih produktif lagi selain mengigaukan lelucon bodoh yang sama sekali tidak lucu itu, Gilbert.”

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara terdengar—datang dari balik punggung Gilbert.

Baik Gilbert maupun Natalya, keduanya sama-sama dikagetkan oleh suara itu—yang diucapkan dengan nada angkuh dan tidak sabar.

Gilbert memutar tubuhnya sedikit—diikuti Natalya yang juga ikut melirik ke dalam rumah itu.

Di sana berdiri seorang pemuda lainnya—pemuda itu tampil cukup elegan, dengan langkah tenang menghampiri keduanya yang masih betah bercokol di depan pintu rumah.

Tatapan Natalya lalu bertemu dengan separang iris keunguan di balik lensa kacamata milik pemuda yang tak ia ketahui itu. Wajah pemuda itu nampak minim ekspresi namun terkesan dewasa dengan dibingkai sebuah kacamata. Natalya juga melihat setitik tahi lalat pada dagu kirinya.

Kontras dengan rambut keperakan milik Gilbert, pemuda itu berambut coklat gelap dan cukup panjang namun berpotongan rapi. Pakaian yang dikenakan pemuda itu juga berkebalikan dengan setelan kasual milik Gilbert—sang pemuda mengenakan sebuah kemeja dengan celana panjang. Cravat yang tersemat di area kerah kemeja pria itu juga sedikit memberikan kesan klasik.

Satu hal yang dapat Natalya simpulkan dalam keterdiamannya—pemuda berkacamata itu sepertinya seorang lelaki tipe konservatif.

“Namaku Roderich Edelstein. Aku juga salah satu penghuni di rumah ini,” ucap sang pemuda berkacamata lalu melirik Gilbert di sisinya, “yang kurang beruntung karena harus bermukim satu atap dengan kera albino ini—“

“Hey! Apa yang kau katakan barusan, aristokrat bodoh?!” sela Gilbert yang tak menerima dikatakan begitu namun Roderich tampak tak peduli—Roderich lalu kembali menatap Natalya.

“Silakan masuk. Banyak hal yang perlu didiskusikan,” ujar Roderich lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan, sedang Gilbert—kembali dengan seringai jenakanya, juga mengisyaratkan Natalya untuk segera masuk.

“Ayo,” ajak Gilbert.

Natalya yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan bahkan tidak sempat mengekspresikan rasa sebalnya—tercenung menatap pemuda-pemuda asing yang begitu kontras kepribadiannya itu.

Entah, apakah ia bisa selamat setelah ini.

.

.

.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tale of Swan**

Chapter 1

.

.

.

“Willem merekrut seorang asisten rumah tangga? Tidak terdengar seperti hal yang akan dengan senang hati dia lakukan,” tukas seorang pemuda berambut pirang—cukup panjang hingga menyentuh kerah pakaiannya. Terlihat pula janggut tipis berpotongan rapi pada dagu pemuda itu—Francis Bonnefoy, yang juga menjadi alasan mengapa saat itu Natalya duduk di atas sofa sambil menggenggam setangkai bunga mawar merah.

Sedang di sisi sofa lainnya—sofa berwarna coklat gelap berbentuk huruf L, tampak seorang pemuda asing berkulit cukup _tan_. Pemuda itu lalu mengendikkan bahu, kini menatap Natalya dengan sepasang iris kehijauan miliknya.

“Mungkin dia sedang kelebihan uang,” sahut Antonio F. Carriedo—si pemuda berkulit _tan_ , yang dibalas tawa nyaring milik Gilbert dan dengus geli dari Francis.

Natalya yang mengikuti percakapan itu tetap bungkam tak bersuara selain hanya duduk dan memperhatikan. Ruangan di dalam rumah ini nampak begitu terang karena sebagian dinding rumah ini terbuat dari kaca—jujur saja, sangat nyaman namun Natalya juga dapat melihat beberapa barang yang tidak diletakkan pada tempatnya. Cukup berantakan.

Tak ayal nyatanya—mengingat penghuni rumah ini semuanya adalah lelaki.

“Daripada itu,” sela Roderich yang tengah duduk menyilang kaki. Kedua tangannya dilipat di depan tubuh. Kedua kelopak matanya yang semula terkatup kini terbuka dan menatap semua wajah yang hadir di sana, “apa yang dikatakan Gilbert sebelum ini tidak sepenuhnya bohong. Memang tidak ada lagi kamar tidur yang tersisa di dalam rumah ini untukmu.”

Sadar bahwa pemuda berambut coklat itu tengah berbicara padanya, Natalya lalu menolehkan wajah—roman wajahnya sedikit berubah. Bingung dan heran.

Roderich lalu menghela napas, “Tapi ada satu ruangan di lantai paling atas. Kau bisa menggunakan ruangan itu sebagai kamar.”

Mendengar ujaran Roderich, Gilbert tampak mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua mata. Satu alisnya terangkat tinggi, “Ha? Kau maksud ruangan loteng di atas?” tanyanya—sedang Francis dan Antonio hanya bertukar pandang.

“Banyak barang yang tidak digunakan diletakkan di atas sana. Kalau Natalya akan menempati ruangan itu, kurasa dia tidak akan mendapatkan ruang yang cukup,” ujar Antonio menyahuti perkataan Roderich.

Kini giliran Francis yang mengangkat bahunya sekilas, “Sangat kotor dan berdebu. Natalya baru saja tiba di rumah ini, kurasa dia tidak akan sanggup membersihkannya seorang diri.”

Sedang keempat pemuda itu sibuk berdiskusi, Natalya menghela napasnya halus sekali—nyaris tak ada suara yang dihasilkan. Tak ada celah baginya untuk masuk ke dalam percakapan—selain karena ia juga penghuni baru di sini, masih banyak hal yang belum ia ketahui mengenai rumah ini.

Alasan mengapa Willem merekrutnya sebagai asisten rumah tangga dan mengirimnya ke tempat ini—ah, Natalya tak ingin mengingatnya dan lagi sepertinya, Willem juga tidak memberitahukan insiden itu kepada semua penghuni di sini.

Baguslah. Natalya pun bukan tipe yang akan dengan senang hati berbicara panjang lebar dan mendapati keempat pemuda itu mulai berdebat hebat, Natalya putuskan untuk bersuara.

“Aku akan menempati lotengnya,” kata Natalya dengan suara cukup lantang—cukup jelas untuk seketika menghentikan perdebatan keempat pemuda itu yang lantas ia tatap satu per satu tepat di mata—mencoba meyakinkan mereka bahwa hal itu bukanlah sebuah masalah baginya, “Dan aku juga yang akan membersihkannya.”

Gilbert yang terlebih dahulu dapat memfungsikan diri hanya mengusap tengkuknya, “ _Err_... kau yakin, huh?” Dan pemuda berambut keperakan itu lalu menatap ketiga pemuda lainnya—seolah menuntut respon masing-masing atas kesediaan Natalya.

“ _Quel dommage_ ~” Francis mendesah dengan dramatis lalu bangkit dari duduknya bersamaan dengan seulas senyum yang langsung merekah pada wajah—ia menatap Natalya lalu mengedipkan satu mata, “Baiklah, biarkan Francis _big bro_ yang menunjukkan ruangannya padamu, _mon chéri_. _Venez ici_.”

Tampak dari posisinya, Natalya mengerjap saja—tak terlalu paham akan satu-dua patah kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Francis. Mungkin itu Bahasa Perancis? Dan menuruti perkataan pemuda itu, Natalya lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mengikuti Francis menuju tangga utama rumah tersebut. Di belakang keduanya, tampak Antonio, Roderich, dan Gilbert berjalan mengekori.

Selama perjalanan singkatnya menuju lantai paling atas guna mencapai ruangan loteng, Natalya dapat melihat—sedikitnya, hampir semua ruangan di dalam rumah ini. Semua dinding yang terbuat dari kaca sukses membuatnya semakin terkesima.

Dari dalam rumah, ia bahkan dapat melihat jelas pemandangan di luar sana—tentang bagaimana hijaunya area itu. Banyak sekali pohon yang tumbuh dan terlihat sangat asri. Tak banyak rumah yang berada di sekitar rumah ini. Kemungkinan besar, setiap rumah yang dibangun memiliki jarak yang cukup jauh dari satu ke yang lainnya—bahkan Natalya juga dapat melihat birunya laut dari kejauahan. Tak ayal memang, mengingat area ini adalah area berpantai dan kini ia mulai membayangkan bagaimana rasanya berjalan di atas pasir pantai dan merasakan angin laut.

“Natalya?”

Suara Roderich yang tiba-tiba terdengar mengagetkannya—sedikit ia terkesiap, Natalya lalu segera mengalihkan fokus yang kini kembali mendongak menatap pemuda berkacamata itu. “Hm?”

Roderich menautkan kedua alisnya menatap gadis itu, “Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk melamun. Sebaiknya kau segera naik,” katanya dengan nada sedikit mengomel.

Sadar akan situasi saat itu, Natalya bahkan tak melihat sosok ketiga pemuda lainnya—yang terlebih dahulu berjalan menaiki tangga menuju lantai teratas. Buru-buru ia mengangguk lalu segera datang menyusul. Roderich berjalan mengikuti kemudian.

Untuk mencapai loteng, keempatnya harus berjalan menaiki sebuah tangga kecil yang terlipat pada langit-langit lantai tiga. Terdapat sebuah tali tambang yang didesain sedemikian rupa sebagai alat bantu untuk menarik turun tangga kecil tersebut—Antonio yang melakukannya dan segera meluruskan tangga kecil tersebut ke atas lantai. Tangga kecil itu bahkan tak mencapai 1 meter lebarnya dan mereka harus bergerak satu per satu untuk menaikinya.

Antonio dan Gilbert sampai terlebih dahulu, lalu disusul Francis kemudian—pemuda berdarah Perancis itu lalu melongo ke bawah, menatap Natalya yang memanjat tangga itu tanpa kesulitan. Seketika wajahnya langsung berubah muram.

“ _Non non~!_ Roderich bisa mengintip pakaian dalammu dari bawah sana, seharusnya aku yang berjalan terakhiran,” desah Francis merutuki keadaan.

Yang disebut namanya—Roderich, bahkan sama sekali tidak berpikiran demikian—bahkan pula tak sadar bahwa Natalya saat itu tengah mengenakan sebuah rok selutut. Wajahnya memerah—malu dan marah.

Natalya yang menjadi objek pembicaraan secara refleks menutup bagian bawah roknya dengan satu tangan lalu mendelik tajam ke arah lantai—menatap Roderich. Sesungguhnya ia juga baru sadar bahwa masih ada Roderich di bawah sana.

“A-apa yang kau katakan barusan, bodoh?! Aku tidak melakukannya!” bentak Roderich—mengumpat pula, sedang tawa Gilbert langsung menyembur.

“ _Pffftttt_ , aristokrat bodoh. Ternyata kau—“ Gilbert sengaja tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Satu tangannya diletakkan di depan bibir yang terkatup rapat guna menahan tawa jahilnya—dan tentu saja, Roderich semakin berang dikatakan demikian.

Antonio lalu merunduk sedikit seraya mengulurkan satu tangan ke arah Natalya yang telah mencapai puncak tangga—Natalya yang menatap uluran tangan tersebut hanya mendengus pendek dan mengabaikannya—lalu segera melangkah ke atas lantai loteng. Antonio hanya menghela napas sambil tersenyum meminta maaf atas kelakuan teman-temannya itu yang memang terkenal jahil.

“Baiklah, tenang. Kita di sini untuk memeriksa ruangan,” sela Antonio di tengah keributan itu.

Sedangkan Natalya sendiri—ia berjalan mengitari ruangan loteng tersebut dengan tatapan mengedar. Lantai loteng itu terbuat dari kayu dan berdebu saat Natalya menginjaknya.

Ruangan loteng yang dimaksud sedikit berbeda dengan ruangan-ruangan lainnya. Tidak semua dindingnya terbuat dari kaca, melainkan hanya ada satu sisi yang terbuat dari kaca yang sepertinya juga berfungsi sebagai jendela—terdapat sebuah _frame_ jendela kaca berbentuk bundar di bagian itu dan dapat dibuka keluar—namun walau begitu, penerangan yang masuk cukup membantu.

Angin yang berhembus dari luar bertiup cukup deras dan begitu menyejukkan saat Natalya membuka jendela berbingkai bundar tersebut—lembut menerbangkan helai rambut blonde platinumnya yang panjang dan halus.

Langit-langit ruangan loteng itu juga tidak terlalu tinggi—hanya sekitar 2 meter saja, yang membuat keempat pemuda di sana refleks sedikit merundukkan tubuh saat berjalan masuk. Terdapat beberapa buah rak besi yang diisi kardus-kardus. Beberapa perabotan lainnya—seperti sebuah sofa, meja, dan kursi yang tampak ditutupi oleh kain-kain putih.

Selebihnya, ruangan loteng itu cukup luas untuk ditempati seorang diri oleh Natalya.

“Hey! Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di atas sini?”

Sebuah suara asing tiba-tiba terdengar—cukup nyaring dan datang dari arah pintu masuk loteng. Kelimanya serentak menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda tengah menyembulkan kepalanya—pemuda itu juga berambut pirang namun dengan potongan yang lebih pendek, sedikit _spiky_ dan cukup mirip dengan potongan rambut milik Willem.

“ _Bon timing_ , sebaiknya kau segera berkenalan dengan penghuni baru di sini,” sahut Francis—menunjuk Natalya dengan jempolnya.

Untuk beberapa saat, Natalya dan pemuda pirang—yang baru saja datang itu, saling melemparkan tatapan bertanya. Natalya tidak berkata apa-apa saat melihat pemuda itu melangkah menaiki tangga—figur tinggi jangkungnya perlahan muncul dari lubang pintu loteng yang terletak di lantai kayu tersebut.

“Namanya Mathias, dia juga salah satu penghuni rumah ini,” ungkap Roderich tanpa menoleh namun Natalya tahu bahwa pemuda berkacamata itu tengah berbicara kepadanya.

Yang bernama Mathias itu lalu menyunggingkan senyum lebar—menatap Natalya separuh tidak percaya. “Wow, jadi kau juga akan tinggal di sini?” tanya Mathias lalu mengulurkan satu tangan ke arah Natalya, “Namaku Mathias Køhler, penghuni paling keren di sini. Siapa namamu?” tanyanya penuh percaya diri.

Natalya mendongak sekilas menatap pemuda itu lalu menjabat singkat tangan tersebut, “Natalya Arlovskaya,” jawabnya pendek. Melihat penampilan Mathias yang masih dengan sebuah tas ransel tersampir pada pundaknya, dapat dipastikan bahwa pemuda itu baru saja tiba di sini setelah melakukan aktivitas di luar—dan nama pemuda itu juga tidak terdengar seperti nama laki-laki Amerika pada umumnya.

Sebenarnya nama-nama pemuda lainnya yang ada di sini juga terdengar demikian.

Mathias yang nampak tidak terganggu oleh sikap dingin dan acuh tak acuh milik gadis berambut panjang tersebut lalu tertawa sambil menjabat tangan Natalya dengan semangat, “Kukira tidak akan pernah ada wanita yang mau datang ke sini.” Dan tawanya kembali pecah—membuat Roderich hanya menghela napas.

“Baiklah. Hari sudah sore dan sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam, sebaiknya kita bergegas merapikan tempat ini,” ujar Antonio—dengan senyum lebar pada wajahnya yang disambut anggukan setuju oleh yang lain.

.

.

.

Makan malam selesai—di hari pertamanya, Natalya yang dibantu oleh Roderich dan Francis, dengan tepat waktu menyiapkan makan malam setelah merapikan ruangan loteng yang akan ia tempati.

Setelah menarik anak tangga kembali ke lantai loteng dan menutup satu-satunya akses menuju ruangan tersebut, Natalya membiarkan ruangan itu gelap tanpa penerangan lampu—hanya pencahayaan dari luar jendela kaca yang menerangi langkahnya menuju sebuah matras yang diletakkan di atas lantai kayu.

 _Bed cover_ sudah terpasang dengan rapi di atas matras tersebut—juga lengkap dengan beberapa buah bantal di atasnya. Sebuah sofa diletakkan tak jauh dari dua rak yang kosong. Meja dan kursi yang semula juga berada di ruangan itu diletakkan di dekat jendela kaca. Setelah dirapikan, ruangan ini nyatanya cukup luas—walau masih kosong karena tak banyak barang yang Natalya bawa—hanya membawa sedikit pakaian dan beberapa buah buku saja.

Letih baru terasa sekarang—Natalya lalu menjatuhkan diri ke atas matras yang empuk dan membiarkan tubuhnya sejenak memantul. Ia mengatup kedua matanya dan membiarkan kesunyian malam yang memenuhi setiap sudut ruangan—juga kepalanya.

Insiden yang terjadi tadi siang kembali berputar-putar di dalam benak—bak sebuah rol film yang bergerak mundur ke waktu dimana ia baru saja tiba di pusat Kota New York—dan insiden itulah yang membuatnya berakhir di rumah ini.

_Saat itu Natalya baru saja tiba di Stasiun Pennsylvania dan sebelum ingin melanjutkan perjalanan menuju Manhattan, ia berniat untuk terlebih dahulu mengunjungi sebuah tempat._

_Tempat dimana ia akan memulai mimpinya yang adalah sebuah akademi balet—datang jauh-jauh dari Kota Babruysk untuk menjadi seorang balerina profesional nyatanya bukanlah perkara mudah, bahkan untuk meyakinkan kedua orang tuanya pun membutuhkan usaha yang begitu keras dan hingga akhirnya ia bisa sampai di New York, Natalya tentu tak ingin melewatkan hal apapun pada setiap kesempatan._

_Hingga sebuah kemalangan menimpanya..._

_Kala itu Natalya tengah sibuk membaca peta pada ponselnya sambil berjalan menyusuri sebuah jalan di tepi pusat kota guna mencari alamat akademi balet yang hendak ia datangi._

_Suasana siang itu sangat ramai—trotoar dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Beberapa orang juga berjalan cukup lambat dan hal itu cukup memicu rasa sebalnya, hingga dari arah gang sempit antar gedung, sebuah tangan terulur dan dengan cepat menarik tas tangan miliknya._

_Dengan refleks yang bagus, Natalya—dengan tanpa berpikir dua kali, segera mengejar pelaku pencopetan itu yang membuatnya harus berlari menyusuri gang-gang sempit antar gedung yang cukup panjang._

_Pelaku pencopetan itu nyatanya sangat gesit—beberapa kali larinya dibuat terhambat ketika pelaku pencopetan tersebut merubuhkan beberapa kardus dan kotak sampah yang terdapat di tepi jalanan gang—membuat Natalya harus melompat guna melewati itu semua._

_Tak ada hal lain yang Natalya pikirkan saat itu selain mendapatkan kembali tas tangannya—mengingat banyak benda-benda penting terdapat di dalam sana, termasuk amplop undangan dari akademi balet yang hendak ia masuki juga sedikit uang yang dibekali oleh sang orang tua._

_Membawanya berlari sangat jauh—yang sebelumnya berada di 8th Avenue, Natalya bahkan tak menyadari bahwa ia telah mengejar si pelaku sampai menembus jalanan 7th Avenue—melewati W 29 St hingga W 27 St, dan kembali berlari memasuki gang-gang sempit antar gedung yang Natalya pun tak tahu dimana saat itu ia tengah berada._

_Baik Natalya maupun si pelaku nampaknya telah mencapai batas—lari si pelaku sudah tidak segesit sebelumnya dan Natalya memanfaatkan keadaan itu untuk memacu laju larinya sebelum si pelaku berhasil mencapai ujung gang._

_Jarak yang terbentang hanya tinggal beberapa belas senti saja saat Natalya hampir dapat menarik bahu si pelaku pencopetan tersebut—namun kemalangan lain menimpanya._

_Si pelaku ternyata yang terlebih dahulu mencapai ujung gang dan di saat yang bersamaan, tiba-tiba muncul sebuah troli barang di hadapan mereka. Tabrakan pun tak dapat dihindari—baik si pelaku maupun Natalya sendiri dengan sukses menubruk troli barang tersebut hingga apa yang tengah diangkut di atasnya tumpah-ruah ke atas trotoar dan jalanan._

_Butuh sekian detik bagi Natalya untuk sadar dari keterkejutannya—juga bangkit dari rebahnya dan saat itu, keadaan sudah begitu buruk._

_Cairan merah pekat kini membasahi permukaan trotoar—mengalir hingga ke jalanan, disertai dengan pecahan-pecahan beling. Troli tersebut ternyata tengah mengangkut berkotak-kotak botol anggur._

_Baik Natalya maupun si pengangkut barang sama terkejutnya—si pelaku pencopetan tanpa disadari telah melarikan diri bersama dengan tas tangan miliknya._

_“Apa yang terjadi di sini?!”_

_Suara bentakan lalu terdengar datang dari arah belakang mereka—Natalya menoleh dan saat itulah ia bertemu Willem van Oranje—seorang pengusaha kikir asal Negeri Kincir Angin, yang akhirnya menjebloskan Natalya ke dalam sebuah_ sharehouse _di area Pantai Lido dan memperkerjakannya sebagai asisten rumah tangga sampai Natalya mampu mengganti semua kerugian yang ditimbulkan akibat pecahnya semua botol anggur milik Willem._

Natalya menghela napasnya lagi—perlahan membuka kedua mata dengan posisi masih tengkurap di atas matras. Tatapannya kosong—masih sibuk melamun meratapi betapa naasnya ia hari itu.

Bukan hanya menghilangkan kesempatannya untuk bermukim di pusat kota, hal itu juga membuat segala rencananya jadi terhambat. Seharusnya ia sudah menyerahkan amplop undangan yang ia bawa ke akademi balet tersebut namun ketika disadari, hari sudah begitu malam dan Natalya sama sekali tidak mengetahui rute kereta yang dapat ia tumpangi guna mencapai pusat kota.

Mungkin ia akan bertanya pada salah satu penghuni rumah ini besok pagi—malam itu, ia sudah sangat lelah. Bahkan untuk menghabiskan makan malamnya pun Natalya harus mengeluarkan tenaga ekstra supaya tidak jatuh tertidur di atas meja makan.

Tanpa disadari, kedua kelopak matanya kembali terkatup. Kesunyian malam di tempat itu sukses membuatnya dengan begitu saja terjatuh ke dalam alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Setelah mengambil penerbangan malam dengan waktu tempuh lebih dari 5 jam, akhirnya ia tiba di New York. Perjalanannya dari Hollywood menuju kota ini cukup lancar dan ia hanya bisa berharap untuk dapat segera tiba di Blackheath tanpa ada hambatan yang berarti.

Jadwal pengambilan gambar hari itu nyatanya sangat padat—dengan tiga buah lokasi syuting yang harus didatangi dalam satu hari—belum terhitung saat krunya harus bergerak cepat guna mengejar waktu sebelum turun hujan di sore hari.

Seharusnya, ia belum bisa kembali ke New York hari itu—syuting akan dilanjutkan lusa depan dan proses editing harus berada dibawah pengawasannya sebagai asisten sutradara, namun karena program studinya di bidang Digital Filmmaking dan Video Production hampir mencapai tahapan akhir, beberapa tugas perkuliahan harus segera ia tuntaskan.

Sambil menyibakkan bagian depan rambut pirangnya yang sedikit panjang, ia berjalan dengan langkah lebar menuju area parkir bandara—sejenak melepaskan kacamata yang selalu ia kenakan dan membersihkan benda tersebut ketika ia sudah duduk di balik kemudi Chevrolet Tahoe hitam miliknya. Ia lalu menghela napas pendek sebelum akhirnya melajukan SUV besar tersebut meluncur ke jalanan.

.

.

.

Rasa haus tiba-tiba mendera—membuat Natalya terusik tidurnya dan dengan kedua kelopak mata yang masih terasa begitu berat, ia paksakan untuk membuka mata dan menatap ke arah langit-langit ruangan.

Sejenak ia lupa dimana ia berada kala itu hingga kesadaran sepenuhnya terkumpul dan Natalya akhirnya kembali ke realita—Oh, ia berada di New York saat ini dan menempati sebuah ruangan loteng di sebuah _sharehouse_.

Udara malam yang terasa dingin membuatnya separuh enggan untuk meninggalkan matras—ingin tetap bergelung di balik selimut tebal namun dahaga yang ia rasa tak dapat diabaikan begitu saja.

Mungkin ia terlalu lelah hari ini.

Natalya lalu menghela napas berat dan dengan satu hentakan, ia bangkit dari rebahnya. Langkahnya diseret saat mencapai tangga lipat pada lantai ruangan dan mendorongnya ke bawah—perlahan, Natalya melangkah turun ke lantai tiga rumah tersebut.

 _Pukul berapa ini?_ Gumamnya di dalam hati.

Suasana rumah begitu sepi dan sunyi—nampaknya semua penghuni rumah ini sudah terlelap. Mengabaikan hal itu, Natalya kembali berjalan menuruni anak tangga utama menuju ruang duduk yang ternyata sangat luas jika diperhatikan.

Dengan fokus yang dipaksakan untuk terpusat pada tujuannya melangkah turun dari ruangan loteng, Natalya melanjutkan langkah menuju dapur.

Di tengah kesunyian malam itu, benaknya kembali diisi oleh hal-hal yang ingin ia lakukan setibanya di New York—termasuk mengurus undangan akademi balet yang hilang karena tas tangannya yang dicuri, juga mengurus semua kartu identitas dan tabungan miliknya yang ikut hilang.

Rumit.

Natalya menghela napasnya lagi—kali ini lebih berat dan panjang.

Setelah mengisi sebuah gelas dengan air keran, Natalya segera meneguk isinya hingga tandas—sedikitnya ada kelegaan ia rasa walau kepalanya masih terasa berat. Ia tak segera beranjak setelahnya. Natalya masih berdiri pada posisi—di dalam ruangan dapur yang remang karena penerangan yang hanya dibantu oleh cahaya bulan dari luar. Sengaja lampu ruangan tersebut tidak ia nyalakan.

Dalam keterdiamannya, Natalya mencoba berpikir—siapakah yang dapat ia mintai bantuan di dalam rumah ini? Walaupun hal itu bukanlah sesuatu yang akan dengan senang hati ia lakukan.

Nyatanya, Natalya terbiasa hidup mandiri bersama kedua orang tuanya yang hanyalah seorang pekerja di sebuah industri pemotongan kayu hutan milik negara—terbiasa mengurus dan mengatur segala hal seorang diri, hal itulah yang membuat Natalya begitu enggan untuk berhutang.

Baik budi, maupun materi.

Di tengah kesibukannya—diam dan berpikir, sebuah suara tiba-tiba terdengar. Suara itu datang dari ruang depan rumah ini—dari arah pintu masuk.

Seketika Natalya terkesiap dan memutar tubuh rampingnya—kedua matanya nampak memicing dengan roman muka berubah was-was. Tajam kedua iris kebiruannya menatap ke arah sumber suara.

 _Siapa? Suara apa itu?_ Tanyanya di dalam hati—dan suara mencurigakan itu lalu terdengar lagi dan Natalya benar-benar yakin suara itu berasal dari arah pintu depan.

Seolah ada seseorang yang tengah mencoba membuka pintu rumah ini.

Tak terbendung rasa was-was dan curiganya, Natalya lalu membuat gerakan pelan—tanpa suara, dan mulai melangkahkan kedua kakinya meninggalkan ruangan dapur yang remang.

Seperti ruangan dapur tersebut, penerangan lampu di ruangan lainnya juga masih dalam keadaan padam dan hanya dibantu oleh pencahayaan dari luar yang menembus dinding kaca.

Melihat sebuah tongkat bisbol yang diletakkan di dalam sebuah guci besar—dimana juga terdapat beberapa buah payung, Natalya lalu meraih tongkat bisbol tersebut dan menggenggamnya erat dengan kedua tangan dalam posisi terangkat—siap memukul.

Tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya di dalam ruangan itu dan suara aneh tersebut masih terdengar—jelas sekali datang dari luar rumah ini.

_Pencuri?_

Tanpa disangka, pintu di hadapannya tiba-tiba menjeblak terbuka—menampilkan siluet seorang pria tinggi yang sukses mengejutkan Natalya. Kedua matanya melebar dan dengan tanpa benar-benar berpikir—impulsif, ia memukulkan tongkat bisbol tersebut ke arah siluet hitam asing yang masih berada di ambang pintu masuk.

_Buggggg!!!_

“ _OWW!!!_ HEY!!!”

Siluet itu bersuara—berseru ketika telak tongkat bisbol di kedua tangan Natalya menghantam tubuhnya—juga kepalanya, dan kegaduhan pun tercipta tanpa dapat dihindari karena siluet hitam tersebut yang terus berseru meminta Natalya untuk berhenti namun gadis itu terlalu panik untuk mengontrol dirinya sendiri.

“Hey! _Stop_! _Oww_...! _Stop_! Apa yang ka—”

_Klik!_

Lampu koridor masuk tiba-tiba menyala—disusul sebuah suara tak asing yang datang dari arah pintu masuk ruang tengah.

“Natalya?!”

Natalya yang mendengar namanya disebut refleks menoleh—Antonio ada di sana dan dengan langkah lebar berjalan ke arahnya.

Disusul Francis dan Mathias, sedang Gilbert nyaris terjatuh dari atas tangga akibat berjalan di tengah rasa kantuk. Roderich yang tiba belakangan bahkan tak sempat mengenakan kacamatanya—wajahnya jengkel bukan main.

Tatapan Antonio lalu beralih menuju pintu yang terbuka—kedua alisnya bertaut dengan raut muka heran dan bingung yang begitu kentara saat menemukan sosok pemuda pirang berkacamata yang terbaring di atas lantai dalam posisi meringkuk sambil melindungi bagian kepalanya. “Alfred?”

“Huh?” Natalya mengerjapkan kedua mata dengan air muka yang berubah drastis—saat melihat wajah-wajah terkejut yang hadir di sana datang menghampiri sosok pemuda pirang yang tadi ia hujani dengan pukulan menggunakan tongkat bisbol miliknya—membuat Natalya segera tersadar.

Seolah-olah aliran darah di dalam tubuhnya berhenti mengalir, Natalya hanya bisa berdiri mematung sambil menatap semua orang yang tengah membantu pemuda pirang itu untuk bangkit dari lantai. Bibir Natalya separuh terbuka—ia bahkan tak bisa berkata-kata dan ya, tidak salah lagi. Sepertinya ada yang salah.

Dan sepertinya hal itu tidaklah bagus.

.

.

.

To be continued.


End file.
